A Fool's Book of Wisdom
by Nyasia A. Maire
Summary: A collection of scribbles from this old fool. Some of these words of wisdom preface chapters of stories published here, some do not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Fool's Book of Wisdom**

By Nyasia A. Maire

 _Truth, like beauty, survives and thrives in the light of day.  
Lies live in the darkness, moldering and corrupting all they touch._

 _Men preach. Women share.  
Children create._

 _Talk — a four letter word. Hear — a four letter word.  
Love — a four letter word with infinite meaning._

 _Is it an exercise in futility to count grains of sand in the wind?  
Is this act still futile if it were to save a life?_

 _The faster a person runs from the truth,  
the swifter it is to catch them._

 _A family provides the foundation upon which the soul stands tall.  
A soul without firm ground underfoot is doomed to fall._

 _Laughter is the best release the body can provide  
when the option of sex is not available._

 _Dreams transport one each night to the places needed by the soul  
to heal the battering it endures during each day._

 _Awakening from our dreams  
brings us another step closer to realizing them._

 _The concept of reality is but a philosopher's supposition.  
The true nature of reality exists only in the arms of a lover._

 _Hearken to the booming thunder as it rumbles across the heavens,  
much as the thudding heart of a lover pounds wildly within its breast._

 _History is a series of colorful events scrawled by men into the dust.  
Life soars, daring us to rise above the earth and the choices we make._

 _Diamonds are for royalty, luscious and rich,  
charms for the rest of us to savor each wish._

 _To travel the world is a pleasure sublime  
when the treasure of homecoming is certain in time._

 _Venus exists outside the realm of mere mortal experience.  
She is the transcendent goddess, beyond our mundane perceptions._

 _Knowledge casts illumination into the darkest corners of the mind,  
leaving no hiding place for the despair of ignorance._

 _Lessons of love are forever kept,  
closer to her heart, nearer her sweet breast._

 _Is life is a series of interesting events we name coincidence? No.  
There are no coincidences. Life follows the path of our heart's own desire._

 _The premise of control is but an illusion and obtainable only at great cost.  
The true secret of control is free, one must only learn to let go to fly._

 _Yearning is the desire you feel for the one you love.  
Longing is the lust you feel when you lie to yourself and call it love._

 _The rapid beating of the heart cannot overcome  
the inertia of unrequited love._

 _Is it a sin to make love when the lover's heart is true?  
Or, is evil judged by virtue lost and a man's malevolent grin?_

 _To distinguish a single voice from amidst the roar of the crowd  
is a moment of clarity unique in a life otherwise filled with useless noise._

 _Is it better to wallow for a day in bliss, or wander for a lifetime in woe?  
Perhaps, the more apt question, does one really need to ask?_

 _Life is not a carefully woven tapestry, pristine and perfect, but rough and wild.  
And, each day we find ourselves ever more entangled within its web._

 _An ancient evil skillfully sings  
of bygone times and broken wings._

 _Each society clings to the security of its mythos.  
But, sometimes beliefs need to change in order that the world may grow._

 _The perilous tides of deceit do rise,  
beckoning precipitous fate with all of its lies._

 _Desperation results when the impetus compelling action is forced.  
Those that despair invite hopelessness and ultimately, lose. Hence, do not despair!_

 _Passion burns beneath the skin.  
Evil burns from without to within._

 _We color the world with the truth of our perceptions.  
Without our hearts and our minds to interpret our senses, we perceive nothing._

 _Hunger is a desire born of need: whether it is of the body or the spirit  
depends on the want it feeds._

 _Where does one uncover the true essence of human nature?  
In a tender heart? An avaricious mind? A courageous spirit? Or a jealous soul?_

 _The true test of love lies not in words spoken with passion and poetry,  
but in the willingness to sacrifice all without a second thought._

 _Marriage, a most serious proposition.  
The joining of a man and a woman  
for the purpose of procreation.  
Blessed by God,  
taxed by governments  
and  
ridiculed by comics the world over._

 _if you are the dreamer,_

 _am i the dream?  
if you are the singer,  
am i the song?_

 _walking down the path of life,  
a million different turns.  
each one another chance,  
another dance for us to learn_

 _if you are the face,  
am i your reflection?  
if you are the lover,  
am i your love?_

 _i lay in bed  
but not asleep  
i lay trapped deep within this torturous dread  
my body full of poison  
my mind full of demons  
i lay awake and yet i was dreaming_

 _a book of poetry  
lay next to me  
a wondrous enchantment of shadows and themes  
my soul full of sorrow  
my heart full of song  
a world created here  
all tattered and wrong_

 _your eyes are windows  
but not to your soul  
gazing through them  
but never taking them whole  
and all the while  
no one but no one  
ever finishes this_

 _their song_

 _amid dreams of green and gold  
and spinning flowers on the breeze  
i drift along and wait  
for something i never see_

 _alone in the silence i wander  
floating far away from home i wait  
to hear heaven's voice  
touch me with its song_

 _Lucifer's Love_

 _awake and listen  
all of god's children  
for the fleeting rapture of joy  
and the heavens confess  
to joy and of bliss  
but the moment of truth  
lies hidden in shadow  
for true evil it seems  
is not just a dream  
called forth from the ether of dusk  
but molded to man  
ever wan and unplanned  
embroidered in his tarnished husk  
now bring out hell's choir  
to chant to the pyre  
of depravity spiraling ever higher  
beware of this night  
and stay hidden from sight  
for lucifer's love burns bright with desire  
as all soon shall know  
both above and below  
that lilith's lust unchained  
shall bring earth its bane_


	2. Author Update

**AUTHOR UPDATE!**

Greetings,

Just a note to let you know that I've written an original fiction novel. It has been published by Lulu Press and is currently available in Hardback & Galley Paperback.

The title of the novel is "The Heretic's Child."

I am currently working on a companion novel written from the protagonist's point of view. It promises to be quite a ride. This novel should be available in 2017.

If you like my writing here, I promise you will like "The Heretic's Child." The eBook version should be available soon and I'll update as soon as I can.

Fondest wishes,

~ny


End file.
